Pour l'honneur des Batiatus
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: (A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS AVEZ PAS VU LA SÉRIE ENTIÈRE)Lucretia avait toujours voulu un enfant. Une fois cela fait, elle pouvait envisager la seconde chose : sa revanche sur la malédiction du nom des Batiatus. (mother!Lucretia et centré sur son fils)


**Sincèrement, je suis la seule qui trouve que les enfants morts sont super à exploiter? (parce qu'entre lui et Rhaego Targaryen, rien ne va plus...). Bon, bref, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cette grosse modification de l'histoire et que vous apprécierez cette petite chose que je me devais a-bso-lu-ment d'écrire après avoir vu la série pour la quatrième fois ! :truestory:**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un enfant était tout ce qui avait toujours manqué au ludus des Batiatus. C'était l'une des grandes moqueries dont la famille faisait l'objet et la raison pour laquelle Lucretia avait envisagé une relation avec la nouvelle recrue de son mari, le gaulois Crixus. Une relation qu'elle avait exécré d'abord, avant que l'esclave ne finisse par prendre une importante part dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Mais Lucretia était toujours amoureuse de son mari – elle n'avait pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien, n'avait pas tué Titus Lentulus Batiatus pour rien, n'avait pas eu à s'agenouiller pour rien durant toutes ces années.

Quand enfin la promesse d'un enfant vint éclairer ce ludus et la villa au-dessus, Lucretia fut la femme la plus belle que la République ait jamais porté. Et Quintus en fut l'homme le plus heureux. Après toutes ces années sans pouvoir connaître un tel bonheur, voilà que le ciel leur accordait enfin leur plus grande bénédiction ! Les Batiatus étaient en liesse. Quintus profita de ses nouvelles richesses pour couvrir sa femme adorée de cadeaux pourtant Lucretia savait que l'enfant était de son amant, de ce Crixus qu'elle aimait tant. Mais, au final, le gaulois avait rempli le rôle qui avait été sien au tout début : l'ensemencer. Cet enfant était de Quintus, et ce fils qu'ils aimaient déjà aurait un brillant avenir devant lui, un père gravissant les marches du Sénat et une attache au ludus qui serait bientôt entre les mains expertes d'Oenumaüs.

Tous leurs espoirs et tous leurs rêves, brisés en l'espace d'une seule nuit par ce de mécréant de Spartacus et par ce fourbe de Crixus, Crixus qui ne l'avait jamais aimée, Crixus qui lui avait toujours préféré Naevia. Crixus qui voulait se venger de Lucretia. Crixus qui avait tué son propre enfant dans les entrailles de sa mère. Si la vie de la romaine ne s'éteignit pas cette nuit-là, contrairement à celle de son mari, ce fut toute sa raison qui s'envola en morceaux. Même après qu'Ashur l'ait soignée, recousu sa blessure béante, nourrie et cachée dans cette maison teintée de rouge qui fut autrefois le ludus de Quintus Lantulus Batiatus, le plus grand laniste de toute la République. Lucretia resta perdue dans les vagues ombres de son esprit délabré durant longtemps, et ce n'est que la présence d'Illithya qui lui permit de remonter la pente.

Illithya portait un enfant. Lucretia y vit celui qu'elle avait perdu et qui lui revenait de droit. La femme de Glaber n'était qu'un réceptacle servant à lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait tant, et qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à obtenir. Il lui fallait un enfant pour se reconstruire et un fils pour venger le nom maudit des Batiatus. Alors, pendant tout ce temps, la femme romaine endura tout ce qui lui arriva en pleine figure tel l'ouragan emporte les récoltes : Glaber et sa méconnaissance, Illithya et sa pétasse fourberie, Ashur et sa queue indésirable. Et, malgré tout ce qui manqua d'entraver son plan, Lucretia parvint enfin à se faire rendre cet enfant qu'on lui avait volé. Là, devant la falaise, elle tenait _son_ fils dans ses bras, Illithya se mourant à ses pieds en suppliant qu'on lui rende le fruit de ses entrailles. Mais Illithya n'était rien. Rien de plus qu'un cocon qui avait emmené _son_ fils jusqu'à ce monde.

Lucretia jeta un regard terne à cette femme qu'elle avait appelé son « amie » par pure arrivisme, de ce temps si beau ou le ludus de son mari tenait encore sur ses fondations puis elle partit, sans un mot, tranquillement, serrant son fils contre son sein protecteur, se dirigeant vers les rivages plus cléments qu'offrait la Sicile. Cet enfant, son enfant, celui qu'elle avait eu de Quintus, serait le glaive qui mènerait les esclaves rebelles à leur perte. Lucretia savait que Spartacus serait vaincu avant que son fils aie l'âge de raison : mais les esclaves sont tous corrompus, et il fallait les châtier pour essayer de se lever au-delà de leur position.

En Sicile, personne ne connaissait son visage ni son nom. Lucretia put alors nommer son fils du nom de la glorieuse maison qui était la sienne. Elle implora les Dieux depuis son autel pour que son bien-aimé mari, depuis les rives de l'Au-Delà, lui indique le nom qui convenait le mieux au fruit de leur union. Et Quintus lui répondit : son enfant aurait pour nom Septimus Lentulus Batiatus. Le fier descendant du meilleur laniste de la République.

Lucretia était enfin mère. Et cela, personne ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever.

~•~

L'enfant fut destiné à devenir un beau garçon. Il avait la peau pâle – Lucretia ne le laissait que peu sortir, sachant que son teint brunirait vite –, un visage d'une rondeur exquise, des yeux d'un vert pénétrant et des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'à la lumière du Soleil, ils en paraissaient blancs. Septimus était l'enfant le plus beau de toute la Sicile, du haut de ses cinq ans. Il avait le sourire facile et aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde. Sous sa tignasse de blé se révélait une intelligence semblable à celle de son père : il était un stratège en devenir et se prenait déjà d'amitié pour les armes.

Lucretia avait prit le soin d'avoir le moins d'esclaves possible, et aucun pour s'occuper de son fils. Elle ne faisait plus confiance en ces bêtes qui pourraient blesser Septimus et lui voler cette bénédiction du ciel, alors ce fut elle qui lui donnât le sein – aucune autre femme du monde ne méritait de se laisser téter par son fils –, elle qui lui enseigna les choses de la vie. Septimus était très proche d'elle et traitait les esclaves exactement tels qu'ils devaient être traités.

Plus il grandissait, plus l'enfant devenait beau. Les épaules plus larges qu'un romain normal, mais il se forgeait dans le maniement du glaive et de la lance. Son esprit tortueux s'affinait au fil de ses leçons et sa volonté d'acier se forgeait au travail manuel : Lucretia l'employait à cultiver un petit jardin exclusif à eux seuls, pour que son fils apprenne la valeur du travail, la différence entre les travaux que les romains accomplissent et ceux de la main des esclaves et surtout, que si dans la vie il voulait obtenir quelque chose, il fallait qu'il s'y emploie lui-même.

Lucretia ne lui parla jamais ni de Spartacus ni de son armée rebelle, décimée durant la seconde année de vie de Septimus. Mais elle lui parla de son père, le grand Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, assassiné sauvagement et lâchement par des traitres. Elle lui parla de la notoriété grandissante de leur maison et de leur honneur entaché. Elle lui parla des marches du Sénat qui attendaient encore le descendant de Quintus pour les gravir. Elle lui parla de l'incompétence de Gaius Claudius Glaber et de la fourberie de sa femme, qu'il ne devait jamais reproduire et qu'il devait fuir chez une femme. Elle lui parla de Marcus Licinius Crassus et de Gaius Julius César, qui étaient deux figures qu'il devait admirer et de qui il devait prendre exemple.

Septimus écouta tous les conseils de sa mère, jusqu'à devenir un romain particulièrement compétent, beau et intelligent. Avant même de devenir un homme, il séduisait inconsciemment toutes les petites de Sicile qui croisaient sa route, et nombre de pères vinrent demander la bénédiction de Lucretia pour arranger un mariage. Certains en profitèrent même pour la courtiser, elle. Et son fils chéri s'interposait toujours entre les intrus et sa mère, digne et brave protecteur d'une femme aimante et meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même. La romaine refusa chacune de ces propositions : Septimus ne devrait se lier qu'à une haute famille qui l'aiderait à gravir les marches du Sénat, et dont elle aurait elle-même éprouvé la fiabilité. Son noble fils ne devait pas tomber sous le charme d'une salope comme Illithya.

L'année avant qu'il n'entre dans l'âge adulte, Septimus et Lucretia retournèrent à l'intérieur de la République pour s'y installer. L'homme en devenir se devait de revêtir la _toga virilis_ dans un lieu digne de lui, et Lucretia se rendit à Naples dans la villa de sa famille pour y loger. Là-bas, le charme un peu sauvage de Septimus ravit l'oeil des jeunes napolitaines et son esprit aiguisé et acéré charma les grandes pontes de la ville. Pour la première fois, Lucretia emmena son fils dans une arène, pour qu'il assiste aux glorieux combats de gladiateurs. Installé entre sa mère, qui rayonnait de bonheur, et un grand oncle qu'il commençait à apprécier, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : il prit alors pleinement conscience que c'était ça, son héritage, ce que Quintus lui avait laissé.

« Père entraînait des hommes tels que ceux-là ?, demanda-t-il, enjoué.

-Non, répondit sa mère. Ses gladiateurs étaient cent fois plus méritants au combat que ces petites merdes.

-Être laniste doit être si fantastique !

-Ça l'est, dit Lucretia en entourant les épaules de son fils d'un bras chaleureux. Mais cela te fermera beaucoup de portes. Ton père rêvait de politique, et c'est ce pour quoi tu es taillé, mon fils.

-Pourrions-nous acheter un de ces gladiateurs, tout de même ?

-Non. Nous n'avons pas de ludus pour l'y garder enfermé. »

La femme déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son enfant pour clore la conversation, et les yeux verts de Septimus se reportèrent sur le combat avec une attention toute renouvelée, quelques sourires venant éclairer son visage à chaque coup porté, à chaque morceau de chair déchirée, à chaque gerbe de sang qui giclait. Lucretia elle, n'arrivait pas à apprécier cet affrontement à sa juste valeur : elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en les gladiateurs. Trop de mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface, pourtant si lointains, qui remontaient maintenant à quatorze années. Alors, elle porta son regard sur sa petite bénédiction, qui s'agitait contre son corps : Septimus avait quinze printemps désormais, et bientôt seize, et il deviendrait bientôt un homme. Un homme qu'elle épaulerait toujours, afin de le protéger et de le hisser au sommet, afin de redorer le blason des Batiatus.

Sortant de l'arène, Lucretia fut accostée par un homme qui lui était inconnu, mais qui ne semblait pas l'être de sa famille il était accompagné d'une petite demoiselle aux cheveux d'un noir profond, qui avait deux yeux rieurs et un grand sourire rose. Il s'appelait Numerius Flaminius Helvius et se rendait de l'autre côté de la ville avec sa fille Marcia et ses esclaves afin de rencontrer un ami. Comme leur voiture passait près de l'arène, Numerius avait vu l'oncle de Lucretia et s'était arrêté pour le saluer.

Le charme sauvage de Septimus opéra une fois de plus sur la petite romaine en face de lui mais son visage fin, son petit nez, sa peau de pêche et ses cheveux attirèrent également le jeune Batiatus qui, bien élevé, agit comme un bon adulte se doit de le faire en compagnie d'une noble dame. Lucretia sourit de voir son fils s'épanouir auprès d'une fille qui l'intéressait alors, quand Numerius et Marcia s'en furent allés, elle demanda plus d'informations sur cette famille à son oncle, et la réponse lui plût. Helvius était proche de l'edylle de Naples et sa jeune fille avait le même âge que Septimus et était promise à un grand avenir. Lucretia entreprit donc de rapprocher son fils de Marcia, entreprise qui se révéla follement aisé au vu de l'attirance que l'un et l'autre se portaient.

Dès que le jeune romain fut devenu adulte, il fut promit en mariage à Marcia, au plus grand bonheur des deux intéressés et de toute la famille. Mais Lucretia voulait plus. Il fallait que son fils gagne en influence et en importance elle fixa donc une date plus lointaine à l'union. Septimus ne lui en tint pas rigueur : le jeune adulte savait très bien que sa mère l'aimait plus que tout au monde et que tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour son bien. Alors, la tête pleine de rêves d'avenir et avec l'espoir de faire retrouver toute son honneur à son nom, le blond s'employa plus ardemment aux arts militaires. Son adresse, sa tactique et son esprit tortueux lui valurent de se faire vite remarquer par les plus hauts romains de la ville, et Lucretia fut conduite à tous les rencontrer, les amadouer pour pouvoir les utiliser à ses propres fins. Septimus faisait comme sa mère : d'elle, il avait apprit la manipulation et les jeux de dupes.

Au bout de trois courtes années, la mère et le fils fréquentaient les plus hautes sphères de Naples. Le mariage avec Marcia était fructueux et Septimus semblait épanoui avec sa femme et sa mère auprès de lui. Poussé vers le haut, il employait des stratégies audacieuses et noueuses dans l'art de la guerre, ce qui lui valut plusieurs fois d'être comparé au grand Marcus Crassus, qui avait défait Spartacus des années auparavant.

C'est ainsi que Septimus apprit ce que sa mère s'était toujours défendue de lui apprendre : les raisons de l'assassinat de son noble père ainsi que la vraie nature de la rébellion de l'armée d'esclaves. Spartacus venait du ludus des Batiatus, comme tous ceux qui avaient instauré cette aura de rébellion. Il avait défait le mari de la grande amie de Lucretia au Vésuve puis s'était joué de tous les romains envoyés par la République pour l'anéantir. Il avait fait trembler la mère Rome pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que Crassus prenne le commandement des armées de Furius et Cosutius et ne déjoue les habiles plans du rebelles par des stratégies plus tortueuses encore.

Septimus partit à la guerre en tant que tribain d'un grand militaire de Naples. Il en revint couronné de lauriers deux ans après. Agé de vingt-et-un an, il retrouva avec force joie sa mère si longtemps laissée à l'arrière et sa femme, avec qui il fut ravi d'essayer d'avoir une descendance. Ses mérites furent vantés longtemps et loin, plus loin que Naples, jusqu'aux oreilles de Rome et, contre toute attente, il fut appelé à rencontrer Crassus en personne.

« C'est un grand honneur, disait Lucretia, semblant toute heureuse. Ton père et moi rêvions de pouvoir nous allier avec un tel homme.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas, vous le savez, mère, répondait son fils en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il est important pour vous que je brille devant Crassus. »

Ainsi Septimus voyagea-t-il jusqu'à Rome pour rencontrer le Sénateur vainqueur du roi rebelle Spartacus, celui qu'on disait le plus riche de toute la République. Marcus Licinius Crassus était un romain de haute taille, aux yeux d'un bleu perçant qui lisait dans votre âme comme sur un parchemin ouvert, un air dur et sage sur le visage et le corps de celui qui a vu et vécu beaucoup de choses. Il portait encore le poids de la mort de son fils aîné sur lui malgré toutes ces années, et le jeune Batiatus fut grandement impressionné par un tel homme, qui l'acueillit pourtant avec un sourire.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes le fils du laniste Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. Je dois avouer que je n'y ait pas cru lorsque je l'ai entendu la première fois. Vous êtes d'une trempe bien différente de votre père ! Il n'avait pas les qualités requises pour la politique, contrairement à ce que l'on me dit sur vous.

-Je m'y suis toujours préparé, répondit dignement Septimus. C'est un honneur de rencontrer celui qui a vengé mon père.

-Les honneurs reviennent à Pompeius, qui est celui dont l'armée a achevé l'élan rebelle. Mais ne parlons plus du passé, c'est votre avenir qui nous occupe. On dit que vous avez un esprit aussi alambiqué que le mien voyons cela à un jeu ! »

Crassus fit apporter par un esclave un plateau de bois et plusieurs pièces blanches ou noires. Ce n'était bien sûr par la première fois que le jeune homme jouait à de tels jeux, et ses audacieuses stratégies lui avaient presque toujours assuré la victoire. Mais aujourd'hui, il se mesurait à un homme d'une tout autre envergure, et son esprit fut bien mis à mal par celui du sénateur, qui prit sans mal le dessus sur lui. Pourtant, un sourire satisfait trônait sur son dur visage.

« Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée, dit-il. Vous avez beaucoup d'intelligence pour un homme de votre âge. »

Lucretia reçut un message de la main de son fils lui indiquant qu'il allait rester à Rome plus longtemps que prévu, car il avait impressionné Crassus et celui-ci voulait le garder à la capitale quelques jours de plus pour régler des affaires avec lui. La femme, bien que triste de voir ainsi sa bénédiction rester loin d'elle plus longtemps, eut un sourire radieux alors qu'elle se rendait compte que cet homme dont son mari avait voulu se rapprocher, il y a une vie de cela, était presque dans sa poche. Son noble et si méritant fils avait réussi là où Quintus avait échoué, et cela ne pouvait pas plus l'emplir de fierté.

Septimus revint à Naples avec moins de jours de retard que ce qu'il avait indiqué dans sa missive. Il avait presque obtenu les faveurs de Crassus, et celui-ci l'avait envoyé porter un message à l'edylle napolitain. Ce serait le jeune Batiatus qui s'occuperait de faire le lien stratégique entre Rome et la cité portuaire un grand honneur attribué par Marcus Crassus en personne. Fier comme un coq, il revint en grande ponte chez lui, où il espérait trouver Marcia à l'attendre sagement, telle la femme éplorée et éloignée de son mari qu'elle était.

Il la vit dans leur propre couche, écartant les cuisses pour un homme qui n'était pas inconnu à Septimus, puisqu'il s'agissait là d'un romain que Marcia avait rencontré par le biais de son mari dans la demeure de l'edylle. Le jeune Batiatus senti alors son esprit se brouiller et, tremblant de rage, il se saisit d'une belle poterie qui siégeait royalement à côté de lui, et la fracassa contre le crâne de l'homme, qui s'écroula sur son amante, mort comme la pierre. Marcia hurla de terreur, tenta de se dégager, mais Septimus la saisit au cou et serra si fort qu'il senti quelque chose se briser sous ses doigts et il finit enfin par se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Horrifié, il alla se jeter dans l'eau du bain pour nettoyer toutes les traces de sang et envoya un esclave quérir sa mère, qui vivait toujours dans la villa de son oncle.

Lucretia arriva en hâte auprès de son fils bien-aimé, qu'elle trouva nu dans une eau rougie. Elle le prit contre son sein et l'enlaça tendrement afin de mieux le bercer, lui murmurant des mots doux en espérant calmer les tremblements qui agitaient le corps de son enfant.

« Je l'ai tuée, répétait-il. Je l'ai tuée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle l'avait mérité. Tous ceux qui se dressent en travers de notre route méritent un tel sort.

-Comment allons-nous cacher cela ? J'ai tout gâché, mère. Tous tes espoirs. J'ai tout gâché. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

-Tu n'as rien gâché, voyons. Nous pouvons maquiller cela en accident. Nous accuserons l'un des esclaves de Marcia, et tu n'aurais rien à voir dans cette histoire, car tu les auras retrouvés ainsi en arrivant chez toi. »

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Lucretia parvienne enfin à extraire son fils de l'eau souillée du bain. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, et eut un sourire ravi en prenant conscience que son fils adoré avait les mêmes compétances qu'elle ou que son père pour ce qui était d'ôter une vie. Elle n'en fut que plus fière encore, alors qu'elle appelait des esclaves pour nettoyer.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle se porta dans tous Naples, et l'esclave désigné par Septimus comme coupable de cette affreuse boucherie fut crucifié sur l'agora de la cité, au vu et au su de tous. Le jeune homme porta la couleur du deuil et en respecta chaque règle durant le temps nécessaire il prit ensuite le parti de retourner à la guerre pour s'éloigner de cette mauvaise cité et tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Après un dernier baiser de sa mère, il partit en compagnie de Titus Valerius Augustus vers les Alpes, rejoindre une autre armée aux prises avec des barbares hors de la République.

Le voyage à travers les montagnes fut long et harrassant. Le froid qui les happa quelques semaines après leur entrée dans la montagne fut si fort et si soudain qu'ils perdirent l'équivalent d'une centurie entière. Le reste de l'armée continua tout de même d'avancer jusqu'à sortir des frontières de la République, après avoir débouché sur le versant opposé des Alpes. Une fois le flanc descendu, ils installèrent un camp, le temps d'envoyer des messagers et des éclaireurs plus avant. Septimus, en tant que tribain, en fit partie, et c'est en portant fièrement l'armure et le blason qu'il se rendit au travers des terres barbares vers sa destination.

Une destination à laquelle il n'arriva jamais car, alors que lui et ses quatre homme prenaient le parti de se faire héberger par des locaux pour la nuit, n'ayant plus ni vin ni nourriture, ils se dirigèrent vers la seule habitation qu'ils trouvèrent. Il s'agissait là d'une petite ferme, ayant des récoltes et peu de bétail. Les bougies allumées laissaient présager que les propriétaires étaient à l'intérieur les romains s'approchèrent donc de l'habitacle pour s'y faire connaître.

Ce fut un homme d'une trentaine, voire quarantaine d'années qui vint leur ouvrir. Il avait un visage fin, de plutôt petite taille, de longs cheveux noirs dont une partie était ramenée à l'arrière et maintenue par un petit ruban. Ses vêtements laissaient voir une blessure à son flanc gauche et il en portait également une mince sur l'oeil droit. Son air à la fois surpris et méfiant les accueillit, et il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici. Le tribain leur répondit en toute franchise, et l'homme sembla chercher l'approbation d'une autre personne dans la maison, qui la leur accorda. Les cinq romains entrèrent donc en remerciant noblement les deux personnes qui vivaient là.

Le second homme était bien plus grand que le premier, et bien plus musclé également. Il avait des épaules et des bras épais, des jambes musclées, plusieurs cicatrices marquées sur le corps, une petite barbe mal taillée et de courts cheveux. Son aura rappela vaguement quelque chose à Septimus sans qu'il puisse tout à fait déterminer quoi il ne s'en formalisa donc pas plus. L'atmosphère semblait particulièrement tendue entre les romains et leurs hôtes, ce qui poussa Septimus à toujours avoir la main sur la garde de son épée.

« Merci de votre accueil, dit-il. Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant la guerre qui se joue plus à l'ouest ?

-Seulement ce que les gens de la ville en disent, répondit le plus petit après un temps d'hésitation. Vous êtes romain ?

-En effet. Je me nomme Septimus Lentulus Batiatus.

-Ba... Batiatus ?, dit le plus grand, comme sidéré. »

La méfiance de Septimus grandit encore, car il ne semblait pas inconnu à ce nom qui était le sien.

« En effet. »

Alors, sans prévenir, le plus agile et preste saisit la faucille qui lui servait à tailler ses récoltes et l'utilisa pour abattre deux des hommes, si rapidement qu'ils ne purent rien faire ni même se rendre compte que la Mort fonçait ainsi sur eux. Septimus allait dégainer son glaive lorsque le plus grand lui sauta dessus et le plaqua sur le sol, le maintenant fermement alors que son compagnon finissait d'achever les reste des romains.

« Qu'avez-vous fait !, s'écria Septimus.

-Batiatus est _mort_ , cracha celui qui l'entravait en approchant son visage de prédateur de la tête blonde du romain. Et il n'a jamais eu de descendance !

-Bien sûr que si, puisque je suis là !

-Crixus a tué son enfant dans le ventre de Lucretia !

-Agron !, essaya de tempérer l'autre, qui était couvert de sang. Ce n'est pas l'enfant de Batiatus ! Ne te rappelles-tu pas de ce qu'a dit Illithya ? Elle était enceinte de Spartacus ! Et lorsqu'on a retrouvé son cadavre, l'enfant n'était plus avec elle ! »

Le silence s'installa alors. Septimus avait la sensation que ses oreilles saignaient et que sa tête était plus légère qu'il y a quelques secondes. Qui étaient ces gens qui connaissaient tant de noms et qui proféraient des calomnies comme s'ils connaissaient toute l'histoire ?

« Lâchez-moi, vils menteurs !

-C'est ta mère, la menteuse, cracha le dénommé Agron. Quoi, ne t'a-t-elle jamais dit que sous ses cheveux rouges, elle est brune, exactement comme l'était Batiatus ? »

Il marqua un autre temps d'arrêt puis fronça les sourcils.

« Nasir. Il a les mêmes yeux que lui. Que Spartacus. Et il lui ressemble bien trop.

-Je sais. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit lorsque je l'ai vu.

-Mais qui êtes-vous, à la fin ?

-Je suis un ancien gladiateur de la maison de Batiatus, cracha Agron en découvrant la marque de la fraternité sur son bras.

-Et nous avons tous deux fait partie de son armée. Ils t'ont vraiment très mal informé, à Rome. »

Le germain se releva en soupirant et laissa à Nasir le loisir de menacer Septimus de sa faucille. Désarmé, et se rendant tout à fait compte qu'il n'était pas en position de force, le romain se laissa faire. Agron alla chercher une corde et l'attacha à une chaise, après quoi il sorti avec tous les cadavres pour les enterrer. Son compagnon, quant à lui, entreprit de nettoyer le sol et les murs de toutes les traces de sang, tout en gardant leur prisonnier à l'oeil. Une fois que toute ces besognes furent accomplies, au bout de plusieurs heures, les deux anciens esclaves ne savaient toujours pas que faire de l'homme devant eux.

« Il est le fils de Spartacus, dit Nasir.

-Mais il a été élevé comme un putain de romain par Lucretia ! Il ne fait que gâcher son honneur.

-Cessez vos calomnies ! Je suis le fils de Quintus Lentulus Batiatus !

-C'est ce que la femme que tu appelles mère t'as fait croire ! Nous étions là. Nous avons vu Illithya lorsqu'elle était pleine, cracha Agron. Elle a elle-même avoué à Spartacus que l'enfant était de lui. Puis, alors qu'elle était morte, Lucretia et le petit être s'étaient volatilisés. Tout le monde savait bien que les Batiatus ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, ça l'avait rendue complètement folle.

-Ma mère n'est pas folle !

-Ce n'est même pas ta mère !

-Agron, calme-toi. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de détourner l'attention des romains qui vont suivre.

-On peut aussi se débarasser de lui. Le laisser respirer, alors que chacun de ses mouvements est une insulte à la mémoire de Spartacus, me remplit de haine.

-Je sais, je sais, je te comprends. »

L'ancien gladiateur poussa un long soupir, que Nasir vint cueillir sur ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. Tendrement enlacés, ils jetèrent un œil à ce jeune homme, qu'ils avaient rencontré alors qu'il n'était qu'une pousse dans le ventre d'une romaine ramenée au temple de Lucius par un Gannicus avide de mettre fin à l'entreprise de Spartacus. Cet enfant qui avait été engendré suite à une supercherie de Lucretia visant à se venger d'Illithya. Mais un enfant qui avait été élevé par la femme qu'Agron, il y a une vie de cela, appelait « domina ».

« C'est un romain comme les autres, Nasir. Le fait qu'il soit _son_ enfant n'y change rien. »

Le syrien poussa un déchirant soupir. Il savait très bien que son amant avait raison, mais cela lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. C'était tout ce que Spartacus avait laissé derrière lui, un morceau de lui-même à présent ligoté sur une de leurs chaises. Mais ce morceau avait été souillé et corrompu par la République Romaine, et c'était insulter Spartacus, en effet, que de le laisser ainsi piétiner sa noble mémoire.

« Je veux m'en charger, dit Agron. Je cacherais son corps et nous ferons croire aux romains qui le cherchent qu'il est parti vers le nord après avoir passé la nuit chez nous.

-Espèce de traitres !

-Ta gueule ! »

Des jours après, on retrouva cinq cadavres romains dans la rivière. Aucun militaire ne pensa à faire le lien avec ces deux fermiers qu'ils avaient rencontré bien avant de retrouver Septimus et ses hommes, les corps gorgés d'eau, puisque la rivière se situait loin de leurs terres. Alors, on dût envoyer une missive à Naples pour informer les familles de cette perte.

Le message arriva après plusieurs jours comme ce fut Lucretia qui la reçut avant son oncle, celui-ci entendit un cri déchirant qui résonna dans toute la villa. Alors qu'il accourait, il trouva la femme effondrée au sol, en larmes, hurlant sa douleur comme si sa raison n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle. Son fils était mort. Son fils était mort. Encore une fois. Encore un enfant Batiatus qui quittait ce monde trop tôt. Mais il s'agissait de son fils. De sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit. Mort. Son fils était mort.

Lucretia passa plusieurs jours silencieuse comme une pierre, les yeux rougis de larmes et gonflés, le regard perdu dans la brume. Exactement comme après la mort de son mari, mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun Ashur prêt à l'aider. Il n'y avait plus rien à recoudre cette fois-ci. Septimus était parti rejoindre Quintus. Alors que faisait-elle encore ici, seule ? Sa place n'était plus là. Sa place était avec sa famille, de l'autre côté. La vie n'avait plus rien à lui apporter.

Quand on retrouva le cadavre de Lucretia, toute la cité de Naples s'accorda à dire que le nom des Batiatus était maudit – mais, heureusement, il y avait longtemps que tous les vrais Batiatus avaient disparus.


End file.
